User talk:Affectos
The proper page layout Hello there. Thank you for expanding the number of warrior pages on this wiki, but please ensure that when doing so, your page follows the Warrior Page Criteria. You appeared to have the right idea, but there were a few problems. The main problem you appeared to be having was using the proper infobox. Please do not use that mostly black infobox, as it is old, and no longer the proper one. See this tutorial on how to use the correct infobox. The other problem you appeared to be having was properly linking to your user page. To link to a page with what ever text you want, type: the text you want to show up. So for example, if you want to have just a regular link to your user page, you would type: Affectos, and then that would show up as: Affectos Aside from those things, you did a pretty good job of making a new page. To see your page with those problems fixed, see the latest revision of Dudley. For a full list of properly configured pages, click here. If you have questions regarding other aspects of wiki coding or setting up a page, Don't by shy to drop me a line on my talk page. HaydenStudios (talk) 20:13, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Yo, Affectos. My third battle now has the X-Factors and info added. Check it out and vote. http://deadliestfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ShaolinTiger86/Xianghua_vs._Sun_Shang_Xiang Properly adding users to weapon pages Hey Affectos, I am leaving this message because you appear to be having a bit of trouble correctly adding users to lists on weapon pages. If you could more closely follow these guidelines when adding users to lists on weapon pages, then that would be great, and would give the rest of us less to clean up after: *Warriors may only be put on the list of users if they have pages on this wiki. Thus, if a warrior does not have a page, then he/she should either not be put on the list, or he/she should be taken off if he/she is already there. *Please take care to place the warrior in the proper alphabetical position, as it is much easier to see all the users on the list when they are all arranged alphabetically. *The list of users is supposed to have commas after every warrior name, and there is not supposed to be an "and" (and least of all an "&", for that matter) before the last user. That's simply the general convention of listing names, so please help preserve consistency. If you would take care to follow these guidelines, then that would be much appreciated, thank you. HaydenStudios (talk) 15:24, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Making Pages I saw your TranZit survivors page and I noticed you used the wrong infobox. I fixed this for you but please make sure you use the proper infobox next time. Here is a link that will help you. http://deadliestfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Deadliest_Fiction_Wiki:Creating_an_Infobox That is all.Utter noob (talk) 16:52, February 27, 2013 (UTC)Utter noob Your user battle I got most of your team's weapons set up, but I require the weapon statistics for Cobalt, Amethyst, and Emerald. Click here to see your team's sandbox area.Utter noob (talk) 21:38, April 27, 2013 (UTC)Utter noob Please vote I have noticed that you commented on my battle, Master Chief vs Iron Man, and I was wondering if it was alright if you could vote. You can vote by going to this link and voting in the comment section. Please read the page and voting rules. Mikeylango (talk) 01:06, April 28, 2013 (UTC)Mikeylango Judging for Chuck vs Carter Short range-The rendering mod is clearly better made for combat. Edge Carter Medium range-The paddle saw is double sided and has a better range. Edge Chuck Long range-Flamming tennis balls are fun to mess around with, but are not lethal. The throwing knife is not that good of a projectile, but is more lethal. Edge Carter Explosive-Both go boom, both are lethal, but one has a better range. Edge Chuck Pistol-The CZ has a higher caliber and a potentially higher magazine. Edge Chuck Overall edge-Chuck has the better expolsive, medium range, and most importantly, better pistol. Both sides have unique weapons, but the pistols are the key factor here, and if you have the better weapons, you are more likely to win. Combine that with Chuck's creativity in turning anything into a weapon and he should get the win. There is my judgement, let me know if you need me to help judge other battles for you.Utter noob (talk) 02:18, May 5, 2013 (UTC)Utter noob Tranzit vs L4D "We should head towards that light at the bus station over there, we could find supplies, maybe even a way out." Said Nick "Sounds like a good idea." agreed Coach as Nick lead the way to the myrsterious light in the sky. They walked to the station causually at first when suddenly the gaining sounds of screams blasted their eardrums. Zombies dug their way out from the ground and charged at the gang, leaping over small puddles of lava. Rochelle fumbled for her pipe bomb. "GRENADE!" She called as she hurled it as far as she could.Utter noob (talk) 19:43, May 5, 2013 (UTC)Utter noob Silas intro/arenas response Thanks very much! You did not need to make your own intro, but I will use it anyway. Also, thanks a lot for the arenas! Very good Ideas, and I will have to use several in the battles. Thanks dude! Geekboy27 (talk) 15:45, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Judging for Desmond vs. Aiden Hidden Blade: 'Please, I'll lose a little length for a subtle, steel, and versatile weapon any day of the week. '''Edge: Hidden Blade ' '''Pistols: '''Three rounds aren't going to ake a difference, and the large .45 ACP cannonball rounds will do more than make up for that. '''Edge: H&K Mark 23 Bleeding Edge vs. CtoS: '''These even out for me. Desmond's Bleeding Edge abilities are a tactical godsend, but the CtoS gives Aiden complete control of the environment. It all relies on Desmond's ability to improvise or Aiden's ability to prevent that is what the edge lies. '''Edge: Even Cfp3157 (talk) 00:51, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Dear Affectos, My tourney is yours now. I haven't been on enough or active enough to keep it so I think you can have it. I trust that it's in good hands. From, Master of Awesomeness (talk) 01:35, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Gave you some of the battle Mob of the Dead vs. Call of the Dead Alcatraz Island, also known as "The Rock" "Hurry the hell up, Weasel. I'm almost out!" Billy turns around and sprays the last of his Tommy Gun ammo into a zombie. "I'm going, I'm going!" Arlington pulls his Executioner out of the box and blasts a zombie's head open. "Alright, I got the key." Sal and Finn appear beside them, their own weapons in hand. The four men stand on the roof, unloading a rain of lead into the crowd of the undead. "RAAAAWR!" The four men all aim their guns at the charging warden, club in hand. "Dammit, I'm out!" Finn switches to his S12 when Brutus swings his club at him, knocking him down. Sal aims his LSAT, but all the bullets in the world can't save him. Arlington fires his last round in his Executioner into his head, ending Brutus' life. Billy stabs his prison knife into a zombies head, and the two men yell loudly as they take their knives to the undead horde. Suddenly, all the zombies freeze. "What the hell is going on?" Weasel and Billy look around, confused. ''I'm bored. Let's have some fun, my children! ''Rictofen laughed evily as the four men where surrounded by lightning, teleporting them to a different time. Several years later, "The Rock" "Somethin' ain't right here, hombre. I think that we've gone somewhere else." Danny Trejo nervously clutches his SPAS-12, aiming it around the prison. "Don't worry Danny. I got your back." Sarah and Englund hold their MP40 at the barriers. Rooker blasts a zombie with his Raygun. "Ya'll ain't got nothing to worry about." The four movie stars battle the undead horde, Semtex grenades and bullets flying across the room. All of a sudden, lightning fills the room and four men appear in front of them, armed as well as them. The four zombie fighters stare at each other, glaring daggers at the opposite. Call of the Dead: Mob of the Dead: Sarah is the first to make a move, firing her MP40 at the Mob survivors. Sal, Billy, Finn, and Arlington all dodge her spary of bullets, and Arlington fires his Executioner at her. The four groups split up, surprised to find all the doors open. Billy walks into the cafeteria, armed with his S12. "That's right, bitch." Billy activates the Random Box, replacing his weak shotgun for a Blundergat. Suddenly, Englund rounds a corner armed with his RPK. Billy fired his Bludergat, just missing Englund. Billy rolls to the right as he opens up with his RPK, switching to his S12 and firing a bullet into his chest. Before he goes down, Englund activates a Semtex grenade. The bomb blows up them both. Sarah sprints through the citadel tunnels alongside Trejo, SPAS-12 in hand. She blasts a zombie in the head, brain matter spraying over the wall. Out of nowhere, Sal appears and opens up with his LSAT. The large machine gun bullets mow down Sarah. Sal supresses Danny with machine gun fire. A zombie appears out of nowhere, smacking Sal. He fires the last of his bullets into him. He suddenly feels a slick blade go into his back as Danny slips his Sickle into his back. Imagine his surprise as he steps back to avoid a massive amount of lightning from the dead body. Danny meets up with Rooker by the gondala, and they board. Semtex grenades fall onto a group of zombies below them. They aim their firearms, and Danny steps out only to be blown up by a Claymore mine. Michael steps over the body, M1911 in it's holster and MP40 in hand. Arlington arrives from the stairs, Executioner in hand. Michael fires his MP40 with pinpoint accuracy from the hip, hitting him in the leg. Rooker eliminates the rest of the zombies, and walks up slowly to Weasel as Rictofen announces the end of teh round. "Any last words, motherf**ker?" Weasel smiles evily, a small chuckle escaping his throat. "Yeah, a couple. They are: THESE....AIN'T....THE F**KING END!!" Finn tackles Michael and brutally stabs Rooker several times in the skull. The two men draw their firearms as Brutus charges at them, preparing to restart the cycle. ''That was fun! Well, se you next time my kiddies!!!! '' Expert's Opinion TBW Cfp3157 (talk) 23:31, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Affectos, I was saying who would be better 'against John Marston ' Pancho Villa or Ned Kelly Urbancommando77 (talk) 17:57, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Collab n'shizz Instead of doing a Joker Gang match, me and Noob decided to do our original collab, L4D2 vs. Call of the Dead, as the premmiere of our collab season. With that in mind, here is our current order: #Left 4 Dead 2 Gang vs. Call of the Dead Survivors #Shaka vs. Sun Tzu #Your Match #Samas Aran #Your Match #Ezio/Kenway vs. Abe/Sparrow #Alice vs. Link #FFL vs. Spetsnaz #Finale: Decepticons vs. Avengers EMH I hope you like this order. Cfp3157 (talk) 20:10, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Stating your csae Super-Powered War Part 2 EntryEdit Hi Affectos, It appears you still haven't added a reasoning for your leader nomination on the Super-Powered War Part 2, please ensure this get's added as soon as possible! -Redkite (talk) 12:22, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Alternate Ending here's the alternate ending Chacal smiled as he looked down has his prey as he raised his blade, "Don't be afraid to scream...I like when they scream..." Reagan's eyes narrowed, "Sorry, but not today you sick son of a bitch!" In a swift motion, she drew her karambit knife out of her pocket and stabs Chacal in the left knee. Chacal screams in pain and drops his machete on the ground. "F--king c--t!". Due to the immense pain signals in his knee, Chacal suddenly finds himself forcefully crouching down, to which Reagan pulls her knife out of the maurading Mexican. Reagan swings her blade wildly and leaves a huge cut across Chacal's face. Blood spatter in the dry sand as Chacal holds his face in angst. "It's about time I send your snieviling behind back to hell!" Witch that, Turroes lunges her karambit knife at the wounded mass murderer's neck, but Chacal manages to gain enough clarity to grab a hold of the bounty hunter's wrist mid-way. The blade of Turroes knife were mere inches away from his neck. "Ah..." Reagan felt an extremly tense pressure around her wrist from Chacal's brutal grip, causing her immense discomfort. Reagan looked up and saw the cannibalistic monsters' face suspened with hellish fury. His sole eye was beyond bloodshot red. "You...bitch!" Chacal pulled out a throwing knife from his vest and plunges it into the bounty hunter. Reagan gasped in pain as she felt the slick steel slide between her ribs, drawing closer to her lungs before suddenly being pulled right out with such vigor. "You think you can get away from damaging my face!" Chacal plunges the blade into his wounded opponent again, whom groans in the process. Blood drips along the edge of Reagans mouth. Chacal slowly stands himself up while dragging Reagan along as well, while the slick blade sinks in deeper into her flesh. Reagan tried to let out a scream, but the blood slowly filling her lungs prevented her letting a small peep. "Pues que puta!? (Well do ya bitch!?)" Chacal said in spanish. " Y usted! Usted! Usted! Usted!Usted!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Chacal violently screams as he plunges his knife into Reagan's wounded abdomen over and over again. Blood trickles from the knife's frenzy strikes and splashes onto the empty streets like bursting water baloons.The bloodthirtsy bandits' movement begin to slow down, untill he finally stopped. His knife and hand were completly drenched in the crimson liquid. Taking deep breaths, Chacal pushes the bounty hunters' body down. Reagan laid there on the desolate street on her back. 14 stab ones appear on her abdomen and chest area, but surprisingly the bounty hunter manages to barely stay alive.All of the wounds Chacal inflicted on Reagan were non-fatal. Turros laid in her own pool of blood, gasping in short breaths. Her green eyes haze in and out from flickering between unconciousness. El Cochin Chacal then stands over the dying bounter hunter; Reagan's eyes trembled in fear."Sabes mijita .... es una pena ver tanta belleza van a perder. (Yout know mijita... it's such a shame to see such beauty go to waste.)" Chacal said in a serpent-like tone, while he slowly crouches over his nemesis. He brings his bloodied knife close to her chest and slowly drags it doward over her body. "Apuesto a millones de tontos matarían a disfrutar con este cuerpo ....(I bet millions of fools would kill to indulge in this body...)" As the knife reaches her crouch area, Chacal whips it back with a swift motion. "Aún más en morir con una cara tan angelical como la suya.(Even more would want to die with an angelic face like yours.)" Chacal then stands on his knees and pulls out another knife from his vest." Aunque, por lo que le hiciste a mi cara .... (Although, from what you did to my face)" He said. "No creo que vas a tener ese lujo.( I don't think you'll have that luxury.) In a smooth session, Chacal slashes his knife across Reagans' face, leaving a deep gash across her jaw and cheek. With his other blade, Chacal slashes the bounty hunter's throat. Blood spills profusely from the gap in her neck. A wide toothy grin spread across the madman's face. His work was far from over.With another swing, Chacal slashes her face and then her neck again. Now in a frenzy state, Chacal continues to slash at her face without stopping. The towns people inside watch in horror as another horror show is bestowed upon them. Chacal stops for a brief moment and raises his knife. He then thrust it downward and proceeds to stab the already dead corpse continuously. Blood continues to spilter on the dusty sand. Chacal stops yet again and takes a deep breath. His face and clothes were covered in spatters and sprits of red liquid.Chacal then places his knife next to the dead corpses neck and slides it right over. The townsfolk shivered in fear as they heard a chilling bone-crunching sound coming from outside, and then...there was silence. The Fearsome Chacal then staggers back up. He looks around. "La gente del pueblo!(Townspeople!)" He yells " Escucha Me! (Hear me!)" "De aquí en adelante!Esta pueblo me pertenece! (From now on! This town belongs to me!)" Chacal proclaims."Si alguno de ustedes me tratan de cruzar ... (If any of you try to cross me...)" The bandit then raises his arm, revealing the decapitated head of the mutilated Reagan Turroes. "Va a terminar como ella! (Will end up like her!)" Chacal then tosses the head in the street, letting it tumble away into the dust, and staggers away. About Lenin Affectos, I read your menssage sent by you in my User talk. Lenin meets the policies of this Wiki, he fought for the Russian people, freeing them from the Tsarist tyranny and other liberty opressors in the Russia of the XX Century, osay, fight for a daily basis, because a Revolution or two Revolutions cannot be finished in one single day, he helped too much for his motherland, Russia. And also Lenin was a important piece in the International History of this Little Planet called Earth, the site where you, me and more people like us live just here. Lenin must stay here and be a warrior, because he's other warrior more. Lenin also was responsible to make the ´´Modern Russia``, if he wasn't in the History, the actual Russia could't be in the actual international situation. Please, leave him stay on this Wiki and fight other similar warriors like him. DarthVader1997 (talk) 21:39, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Tesla vs Joker okay i'll won't use it Creepyfan80 (talk) 20:47, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Deadliest Fiction Award 2013 Congratulations Affectos, your battle has won Fantasy Battle of the Year! Regards, - Redkite (talk) 20:41, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Re:What is your goal? For your answer on how the Ancient Warriors/Heroes are going to be good. They're going to be getting metal upgrades to their weapons so that they can penetrate through the armor of the more futuristic armor of their foes. As for how they can be useful well for example the Husks of the Reapers. They can be a good line of defense between them and the shooters making things easier for the soldiers with Guns and let's also not forget that the Reapers are gathering allies of their own which includes anicent era soldiers. Also some of these heroes DO have powers that can easily destroy a lot of enemy soldiers. Luffy's Gomu-Gomu no Mi powers. Sure he can't take say Plasma rounds and that stuff but then you have his Second Gear in mind which will make him near impossible to hit. Magical characters, HAVE MAGIC! Gandalf has a protective spell that I'm pretty sure can block incoming shots no matter what and then can easily counter with any of his offensive magic. Also I'm not throwing EVERY Fandom I like cause if that was the case then trust me there would be a WHOLE lot more. I set my limitations even took out some "Universes" to make the list shorter as possible. I've been working on my stories part for each of the Universes that are visited but have been busy with a lot of other things lately. Also I won't be doing something like have you guys vote compare every single person! I'm dividing the voting up into the different Situation's that are going to be present in this battle which are at least FOUR at the most and I will make it so that you guys don't have to do a paragraph or whatever to make that vote I will still stick to my standards of five sentences or more. Sure there haven't been battles this big of proportion ever on this wiki. But either way it's still a battle! The way I had it before was a giant mess but I've fixed that up. You act like I didn't plan any of this beforehand. I thought up of every way every hero, villain and armies can be useful in some way or another in this battle and not get destroyed because of their technological disadvantage. If you haven't noticed me and BG1 have a battle just like this planned for the future. Since I won't be able to finish the story in time I will take the necessary precautions to put Notes on the blog when I publish it of how all of this is going to happen. Just please give me this chance and I promise you guys that I will make this battle as great as it can be. The Warrior of the Universe So-Pro Warrior (talk) 19:54, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Move the Party Can you bring DF's chat to OCF please, I can't get into DF Chat. $P0RT $H0UT!NG 01:07, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Repeat of this earlier message (from the same dude) Vote Can you vote on my Carthaginian Warrior Vs Persian Immortal battle? Thanks.Deathblade 100 (talk) 21:54, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Could you please vote on my Kalkara Vs Vampires battle? Thanks. Deathblade 100 (talk) 19:21, October 28, 2014 (UTC) I'm still here pookie :3 ES Plan Har-Bak and Roar-Ree have set up the crates to serve as temporary cover. Stefan and Basta are returning fire when they can, but what needs to happen is this; make one turret team get beaten. Thrown mines, push forward, or something both plausible and likely to succeed. What happens after that, though, is the most important. Roar-Ree sprints to the other side of a hallway where there is still a turret, and he kills the Risir there. This is all that needs to happen in your comment. Do try to get it up before I come back on Sunday. Cfp3157 (talk) 19:34, May 1, 2015 (UTC)